True Love
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sekuel EunHae dari Kim Family Series.. RnR, pliss..


**True Love**

**Pairing :: EunHae**

**Summary :: Sekuel dari Kim Family Series (sekuel macam apa itu?)**

**Disclaimer ::-**

**Genre :: Romance**

**

* * *

**

Nahhh... buat para readers Kim Family Series yang udah nungguin sekuel yg satu ini..

Bagaimana nasib Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah para anak- anak keluarga Kim bahagia?

Selamat membaca..

* * *

.

Berakhir..

Perasaan cintaku sudah hancur..

Apa aku masih bisa mencintai orang lain selain Kibummie? Harusnya bisa. Bukankah kini Kibummie juga sudah bahagia bersama namja lain selain aku? Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti itu juga? Masih banyak yeojya..

Tapi perasaan ini nggak bisa dibohongi.

Di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam..

Aku masih mengharapkannya.

" Donghae…~~" Hyukjae masuk kedalam kelasku dengan penuh semangat. Semenjak Kibum pindah sekolah, yeojya itu sering kabur ke kelasku kalau merasa bosan. Yah, Kibum itu sahabatnya, setelah dia pergi, Hyukjae pasti kesepian. Makanya dia kabur ke kelasku terus.

Kutatap Hyukjae. " Nae, Hyukkie? Sudah kubilang jangan kabur kesini terus." Balasku malas.

Hyukjae menatapku bête. " Aku bosan di kelas." Jawabnya. " Kau nggak suka aku datang kesini terus ya?" Ia menatapku datar.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kasihan juga Hyukjae, dia masih merasa bersalah kepadaku dan Kibum, karena Kibum tahu perasaannya, kami terpaksa putus. Hyukjae terkadang masih suka menangis kalau mengingat kejadian dulu. Aku juga bukannya ingin menyalahkan Hyukjae, sih.. Tapi.. Jujur aja ada sedikit perasaan kesal juga.

" Bukannya begitu, Hyukkie.. Tapi setidaknya berusaha tenanglah dikelasmu meski nggak ada Kibummie. Masa kamu mau ke kelasku tiap hari seperti ini, sih?" Gumamku sambil mencoba tersenyum menatapnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menatapku. " Benar juga.. Tapi aku nggak berniat bergaul terlalu jauh dengan mereka. Aku merindukan Kibummie.." Gumamnya.

Kutatap Hyukjae lekat- lekat. Akupun sangat merindukannya. Tapi itu sudah nggak boleh. Sudah ada namja lain disisinya. Hyukjae masih belum tahu tentang hal ini. Kurasa Kibum masih belum cerita padanya.

" Ah, Donghae.. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kibummie main minggu ini? Kau setuju, kan?"

Kutatap Hyukjae. " Kenapa aku juga?"

" Kau juga kangen dia, kan? Kita bisa bermain bertiga lagi seperti dulu. Bukannya itu menyenangkan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya nggak aneh juga usul itu. Selain itu, kalau Hyukjae yang mengajak, Kibum pasti mau datang.

" Bagaimana, Hae?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. " Terserah kau saja. Kalau Kibummie mau sih nggak masalah." Jawabku.

Hyukjae menatapku senang lalu segera menarik ponselnya dan menelepon Kibum. Kutatap yeojya super semangat itu lekat- lekat. Hyukjae, apa dia masih menyukaiku? Aku pernah menolaknya tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia tak pernah menjauh dariku.

" Ah, Kibummie!" Serunya senang. " Ah, gwaenchana, Kibummie.. Aku mau mengajakmu main.."

Aku masih menatap Hyukjae, berusaha menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Iya, sama Donghae. Kau bisa, kan?" Hyukjae melirik kearahku.

" Tentu. Minggu ini. Aku kangen sama Kibummie, nih.. Bagaimana?" Mata Hyukjae sudah berbinar- binar. " Ah, siip! Oke! Ketemuan ditaman aja, ya.. Bye, Kibummie.." Hyukjae mematikan ponselnya dan menatapku senang.

" Dia mau?" Tanyaku.

" Tentu! Dia kelihatan senang!" Seru Hyukjae sambil menepuk bahuku. " Kau bisa ketemu Kibummie lagi, lho.. Ayo semangat, Hae!"

Aku menatap Hyukjae. " Apa kau lakukan ini untukku?"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis. " Aku nggak mau melihatmu terus bersedih karena masalah ini. Setidaknya kalau bertemu dengannya meski sebagai teman, kau bisa lebih semangat, kan?"

Aku masih menatap yeojya itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia selalu memikirkanku. Apa dia tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya sendiri?

Hyukjae menepuk kepalaku lembut. " Hari minggu bisa ketemu Kibummie. Semangat!" Serunya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku dan keluar dari kelasku.

Aku duduk terpaku dikursiku.

Hyukjae..

Kibummie..

Aku bingung harus bagaimana.. Perasaanku ini nggak bisa kukendalikan..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kupandangi danau tenang yang dulu pernah kuperlihatkan kepada Kibum. Tenang. Hening. Benar- benar penuh dengan kenangan. Taman ini, taman yang dulu kudatangi dengan Kibum. Untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya kudatangi dengannya.

Kibummie.. Kalau kau memang bahagia dengan namja itu.. Aku nggak akan menentangnya. Aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia meski bukan denganku.

Kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu.

Apakah ini rasanya mencintai? Mencintai seseorang bahkan lebih dari mencintai dirimu sendiri? Aku mencintai Kibummie. Sampai sekarangpun perasaan ini masih bersarang dihatiku.

Karena itu kubiarkan dia pergi.

Dan sekarang, giliran aku yang tersakiti.

Kibum benar. Aku, dia dan Hyukjae kini sama- sama seri. Karena kami bertiga sama- sama merasakan sakit.

Trrrt.. Ponselku bergetar.

" _Oppa?"_ Dari Kibum.

Tumben dia mengirim pesan duluan. Aku langsung membalasnya. _" Nae, Kibummie?"_

Beberapa saat, pesan balasannya masuk lagi. _" Apa oppa yakin akan ikut denganku dan Hyukjae hari minggu nanti?"_

" _Nggak boleh, ya?" _Aku langsung membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kibum pasti nggak mau Hyukjae atau aku merasa canggung nanti. Itu sudah sifatnya banget.

" _Bukannya nggak boleh. Ng.. Gimana, ya..? Ah, baiklah. Sampai bertemu hari minggu, ya.."_

Kubaca pesan itu berulang- ulang. Kibummie ragu. _" Kau.. Nggak ada acara dengan namja itu? Siwon ya namanya?"_

Aku menunggu cukup lama. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kibum baru membalasnya. _" Nde, oppa.. Aku tak ada acara dengannya."_

Singkat.

" _Baiklah. Sampai bertemu, Kibummie." _Balasku.

Nggak ada balasan lagi dari Kibum, aku memasukkan ponselku ke saku kemejaku dan menatap danau itu lagi.

Sudahlah Lee Donghae, jangan cengeng jadi namja! Kau harus bisa melupakan perasaanmu pada yeojya itu! Harus bisa!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Donghae!" Hyukjae muncul lagi. Kali ini dirumahku.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga kami kan teman dari kecil. Rumah kami bertetangga, Hyukjae bisa datang kapan saja kesini. Umma-ku juga sudah sangat mengenal yeojya super enerjik itu, jadi nggak aneh kalau dia muncul dirumahku.

Kutatap dia. " Kau nggak bosan melihatku, ya? Disekolah, dirumah juga." Entah kenapa, kadang- kadang aku berkata sinis kepada yeojya itu. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa.

Hyukjae menggeleng. " Tadi Kibum meneleponku, lho.."

" Lalu?"

" Dia bilang sudah nggak sabar menunggu hari minggu, aku benar- benar senang." Ucapnya riang.

Kutatap Hyukjae sambil menghela nafas. " Apa kau yakin dia akan datang?"

" Tentu. Kenapa nggak?"

Aku menatap Hyukjae dalam- dalam. Apa aku harus memberitahukan padanya tentang namja chingu-nya Kibummie? Apa tanggapannya, ya.. Ah, kasih tahu aja, deh!

" Hy_" Belum sempat aku memanggilnya, Hyukaje sudah nyerocos lagi.

" Aku tahu sebenarnya Kibummie masih menyukai Donghae."

Kutatap dia bingun. " Apa maksudmu?"

" Dia pasti masih amat menyukaimu. Karena itu ia senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Gumamnya sok tau.

Aku masih diam. Dia salah!

" Aku.. Benar- benar merasa bersalah. Karena itu aku ingin kalian kembali lagi." Lanjutnya.

" Sudahlah!" Sentakku kasar.

Hyukjae menatapku kaget. " Ha-Hae..? Kau kenapa?"

Kutatap yeojya itu serba salah. " Sudahlah Hyukkie.. Kamu nggak usah ngapa- ngapain. Aku baik- baik saja. Pulang sana.." Ucapku malas sambil menatapnya nggak enak.

Hyukjae menatapku dalam. " Baiklah… Sampai besok." Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa kau bodoh banget jadi namja sih Donghae? Kau membentak Hyukjae.. Padahal dia hanya berniat membantumu.

Tapi caranya membuatku semakin kesal! Kibum sudah milik orang lain!

Aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya bilang ke Hyukjae. Dia pasti akan semakin merasa bersalah kepadaku. Aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih karena masalah ini. Aku tak suka melihat wajah sedihnya. Dia itu sahabat terbaikku sejak kecil. Aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum bersamaku. Aku benar- benar bingung..

Ponselku bergetar. Satu pesan dari Hyukjae.

" _Mian.. Aku tahu kau pasti masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu. Aku benar- benar minta maaf, Hae.. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu dengan Kibummie.. Aku ingin Hae bahagia dan tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Aku benar- benar minta maaf."_

" Aargh!" Seruku menahan amarahku sambil memukul bantalan sofa rumahku.

Aku kesal!

Hyukjae… Kenapa kau selalu berbuat sesukamu, sih?

Padahal semua ini justru berbalik menyakitimu, kan..

Dasar bodoh!

Tapi.. Akulah yang paling bodoh sebenarnya..

Lee Donghae, kau namja paling buruk sedunia. Kau membuat yeojya yang mencintaimu bersedih. Kau kehilangan yeojya yang kau cintai. Kau benar- benar namja paling bodoh dan nggak berguna!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berdiri di depan rumah Hyukjae. Nggak lama kemudian, yeojya itu berjalan keluar rumahnya. Kutatap dia dan dia langsung menunduk saat tahu aku menunggunya. Ia berjalan kearahku.

" Jangan menunduk begitu. Kau bisa menabrak preman, lho.." Godaku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. " Kau masih marah, kan? Aku nggak mau melihat wajah marahmu itu. Kalau marah kau nggak lucu." Ucapnya polos.

Aku tertawa sambil mengacak- acak rambut yeojya itu.

" Apaan, sih?" Serunya gusar.

Kutatap dia. " Hyukkie, kapan sih aku marah sama kamu? Bahkan waktu kau menghabiskan jatah susu strawberry-ku waktu SD aku nggak pernah marah, kan? Juga waktu kau memakan semua strawberry yang ada di lemari es di rumahku." Aku tertawa kecil dan mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

Hyukjae menyusulku sambil menatapku serius. " Kau masih ingat!" Serunya tak percaya.

" Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau itu yeojya paling nyentrik yang ada dalam hidupku, babo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut yeojya itu lagi.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. " Jadi.. Kau sudah nggak marah padaku?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku bahkan nggak marah sama sekali."

" Lalu kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku?"

Kutatap dia dalam- dalam. Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padanya. Itu akan membuatnya sedih lagi, kan? Lebih baik nggak usah. Biar aku saja yang merasakan semuanya.

" Aku.. Hanya butuh waktu untuk melepaskan perasaanku terhadap Kibummie. Bukan hanya kepadamu, kadang aku jadi ketus ke orang lain." Gumamku sambil menerawang jauh.

Kurasakan tangan Hyukjae meraih tanganku dan mengangkatnya. " Hae.. Sejak kapan sih kau jadi orang yang gampang nyerah? Ayo semangat.. Kan sudah kubilang akan kubuat kalian balikan lagi." Hyukjae tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu senyuman itu hanya untuk menutupi sakit hatinya.

Aku nggak bisa membalas ucapan yeojya itu. Aku hanya mengangguk sekali. " Gomawo, Hyukkie.." Balasku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari minggu akhirnya tiba juga. Sejujurnya aku benar- benar nggak mau hari ini datang. Aku tak berniat melihat Kibum meskipun aku tahu aku merindukannya. Hyukjae sudah dengan semangat berdiri didepan rumahku. Ia benar- benar semangat.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya saat keluar dari rumahku. " Kau semangat banget.." Gumamku.

Ia tertawa. " Aku kan mau bertemu Kibummie.. Ah, nanti kalau sudah ketemu Kibum, aku akan memisah dari kalian, ya.. Nah, saat itu Donghae harus bilang hal yang sebenarnya dan meminta Kibum kembali kepadamu. Bilang saja aku sudah nggak menyukai Donghae.." Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil berjalan disampingku dengan langkah semangat.

Kutatap yeojya itu. " Memangnya.. Kau benar- benar nggak menyukaiku lagi, ya?" Tanyaku.

Hyukjae langsung menatapku sedih. Namun ia mencoba tersenyum. " Donghae.. Kau sendiri tahu apa jawabannya, kan?"

" Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku bilang begitu ke Kibummie? Kau mau berbohong lagi padanya?"

" Asalkan kalian bisa bersama lagi." Jawabnya tanpa menatap mataku.

Aku menatap yeojya dihadapanku itu.

Dia dan Kibum sama- sama memiliki hati yang kuat. Mereka kan yeojya, tapi mereka bisa lebih kuat dan tegar daripada aku. Aku.. Jadi malu pada diriku sendiri.

" Hyukkie.." Gumamku.

Yeojya itu menatapku. " Nae?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut. Pandanganku tertuju lurus kesebuah taman tempat aku dan Hyukjae janjian dengan Kibum. Dan langkahku langsung terhenti saat melihat mantan kekasihku itu berdiri dengan seorang namja tinggi.

Hyukjae langsung berlari kearah Kibum. Aku kembali berjalan perlahan sambil memperhatikan namja yang juga menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam itu. Dia namja yang waktu itu kulihat bersama Kibumie di taman ini juga.

Kibum menatapku. " Oppa.." Ia tersenyum lembut. Seperti biasa.

Aku balas tersenyum. " Heyo.." Tegurku. Aku melirik kearah namja itu. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk, jadi kuputuskan balas tersenyum kepadanya.

" Choi Siwon imnida." Gumamnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku membalasnya. " Lee Donghae imnida."

Gantian, namja itu mengenalkan dirinya pada Hyukjae yang masih belum menyadari siapa namja tinggi itu. Hyukjae menatap Kibum penasaran. " Dia teman Kibummie, ya? Aku kira bukan.."

Kibum hanya tersenyum.

" Hyukkie.." Gumamku sambil menepuk bahu yeojya itu dan tersenyum senormal mungkin. " Dia itu namja chingu-nya Kibummie.." Lanjutku.

Hyukjae langsung melotot menatapku tak percaya sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. " Ommo?" Serunya berikutnya tak percaya.

Ah, aku sudah tahu beginilah reaksinya. Kutatap Kibum yang berubah bingung. Kibum menatapku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tahu arti tatapannya. " Hyukkie belum tahu, lho.." Tawaku miris.

Kibum langsung merengkuh tangan Hyukjae. " Maaf aku belum cerita kepadamu Hyukkie.. Dia ini pacarku dari Suju high school."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan perasaan lelah. Matahari sudah kembali ke sarangnya. Kini aku duduk dipinggir minimarket. Hari ini nggak banyak yang kami lakukan, hanya bermain- main di taman bermain. Kibum kelihatan sedikit canggung, tapi namja bernama Choi Siwon itu terlihat santai dan nggak kaku.

Aku juga bersikap wajar- wajar saja. Toh aku sudah nggak punya hubungan apa- apa dengan Kibum. Tapi Hyukjae, sepanjang hari dia lebih banyak diam sambil memandang kearah Siwon dengan tatapan nggak yakin.

" Nih." Hyukjae menyodorkan sekaleng coke kepadaku.

Kuambil minuman darinya dan langsung membuka tutupnya. Aku meminumnya. Hyukjae duduk disebelahku.

" Jadi.. Kau tahu kalau Kibummie sudah punya pacar yang baru?" Mulainya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. " Bahkan aku yang menyadarkan Kibummie tentang perasaanya ke namja itu."

" Kau gila!" Serunya nggak percaya.

" Aku serius. Maaf karena belum bilang apa- apa. Tapi aku yang menyuruh Kibummie untuk segera menyadari perasaannya ke namja itu." Aku menghela nafas. " Tadinya aku berpikir kalau Kibummie masih mencintaiku, tapi saat melihat yeojya itu sedih karena namja itu. Aku tahu hati Kibum kini telah milik orang lain."

Kulirik kearah Hyukjae yang menunduk. " Aku yeojya babo." Gumamnya lirih.

" Waeyo? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

" Jangan berkata seolah- olah aku ini nggak melakukan kesalahan, Donghae! Ini kesalahan keduaku!" Hyukjae menatapku marah. " Seandainya aku tahu Kibummie sudah punya pacar, aku nggak mungkin mengajaknya bertemu denganmu dan merencanakan semuanya! Seandainya aku sadar sejak awal dengan keanehanmu itu.." Ia kembali menunduk sambil menggenggam kaleng coke-nya yang mulai gepeng.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengusap kepala yeojya itu lembut. " Kau nggak salah, Hyukkie.. Aku aja yang salah karena nggak mau cerita padamu. Aku takut kau lebih merasa bersalah kalau tahu hal ini.."

" Seandainya Kibummie nggak tahu tentang perasaanku.. Kalian pasti masih bersama." Gumamnya lirih.

Aku mengusap Hyukjae semakin lembut. " Sudahlah, Hyukkie.. Aku nggak sedih- sedih banget, kok.."

" Bohong!" Serunya nggak mau kalah sambil menatapku. Matanya berkaca- kaca. " Kau pasti merasa sakit banget.. Itu karena aku.. Aku yojya super babo! Kenapa aku selalu berbuat kesalahan, sih? Aku benar- benar payah. Aku_"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Yeojya itu langsung diam.

" Hae?"

" Jangan marah pada dirimu sendiri, Hyukkie.. Sudah kubilang ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kok nggak mau dengar, sih?"

" Ha-habisnya.. Aku.. Benar- benar merasa bodoh.. Kau pasti sakit hati sekarang.. Mian.." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap- usap rambut Hyukjae. " Aku sudah melewati tahap itu, Hyukkie.. Sekarang aku baik- baik saja, kok.."

" Kau benar nggak sakit hati?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku mengangguk dan melepas pelukanku. " Aku sadar sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi."

" Apa?"

" Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa menyayangiku, jadi itu cukup membuatku lebih baik."

Hyukjae menatapku bingung. " Maksudmu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri. Kutarik tangan Hyukjae agar ia berdiri. " Sudah malam, pulang sekarang aja, ya.." Gumamku sambil melepaskan tangan Hyukjae.

Yeojya itu masih menatapku bingung. " Eh jelaskan dulu maksudmu apa!"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum jahil menatapnya.

Hyukjae, aku kini bisa mengerti. Aku memang terluka karena Kibum sudah memiliki orang lain. Tapi aku sadar satu hal, aku masih memilikimu yang selalu ada disisiku untuk menyemangatiku. Tapi aku nggak akan mengucapkan kata itu sekarang, karena masih terlalu cepat untuk menyebutnya cinta.

Tapi tunggulah, Hyukjae. Cepat atau lambat.. Aku akan mengucapkan kata- kata yang sangat ingin kau dengar dariku.

Aku merangkul bahu Hyukjae. " Kau mau menungguku, kan?" Tawaku.

Ia masih bingung. " Menunggu apa, sih?" Tanyanya yang mulai kesal.

" Pokoknya menungguku. Kau nggak boleh jatuh cinta pada namja lain dulu." Aku melepaskan rangkulanku dan berlari kecil mendahului Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berhenti. " Maksudmu?"

Aku memutar tubuhku menatap yeojya itu. " Hyukkie.. Kau harus percaya padaku dan nggak boleh jatuh cinta pada namja lain selain aku, ya.." Ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae berlari kearahku dan memukul dadaku bête. " Itu sudah pasti. Kau sendiri tahu jawabanku, kan?" Ia tertawa kecil dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Kutatap yeojya dihadapanku itu sambil tersenyum. Akan kuucapkan suatu hari nanti.

Sarangahae Lee Hyukjae..

.

* * *

.

hmmm... sedikit, yaa? yah, namanya juga sekuel.. hhehe (alesan basii! _)

yapp... gmana readers?

dengan begini para couple di Kim Family happy ending (kecuali Zhoumi-Henry.. Truz gimana nasib mreka berdua? readers tnya jja sendiri gidah.. hhoho..)

so, gimana pendapat readers tentang crita ini?

serukah? membosankankah?

yah, untuk mengetahui itu semua dibuatlah kolom review agar author tw gimana pendapat readers.. (khotbah, thor?)

oh, iyaa! bagi yg pertama kali bca fict ini, jngan bingung.. kalo mw tw flashback'a baca Kim Family Series :: Good Bye oppa and Kim Family Series :: President School's Girl Friend..

cape ngetik, niih.. coz author publish malem-malem.. (sapa nanya?)

okeeee!

yang udah baca musti review! _

titik!

hhehe..

HWAITING!

bagi yg reqest.. sabar, yaahhh... XP


End file.
